


My Baby Wears Shades of Pink

by twinkylukey



Series: Playboy 5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SoS smut, Alternate Universe, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton Irwin, Dom Ashton, Gay Sex, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Playboy Ashton Irwin, Playboy!Ashton, Smut, Sub Luke, Sugar Daddy Ashton Irwin, also small dick luke, basically ashton inherits the playboy mansion but he’s gay, luke’s a playboy bunny, playboy bunny Luke, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Ashton now owns the Playboy mansion. Luke is the only male bunny, and the only one that suits his needs.





	My Baby Wears Shades of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKS! I’m sorry.  
> Also, I basically invented the Playboy bunny! Luke concept years ago. Don’t fight me.

"Lu baby, come here!" Ashton sat in his big, empty bed. He was all alone tonight since Luke had been out shopping with the other bunnies. 

Luke's curvy hips shook in a circle when he waltzed over to Ashton. He was wearing a pink, plaid skirt and a black t-shirt tied in a knot over his bellybutton ring. And, of course, he had on the signature bunny ears resting on top of his unmanageable curls. 

"Hey, daddy. What's wrong?" Luke crawled over onto Ashton's lap and rubbed his shoulders. Ashton instantly held Luke's waist and nuzzled his neck. 

Luke Hemmings was the only male Playboy bunny, and because of that, he was the only Playmate that Ashton enjoyed. Ashton's father owned the company for a long time. He was a very straight man and hated gay people, but when he died, Ashton inherited everything. The young man had no issue running the company or being around half-dressed women. The only problem was that Ashton had no interest in females whatsoever. 

He became the acting CEO and allowed for each bunny to continue her modeling career. As for Luke, well, Luke was his treasure. Luke was his sunshine who posed only for him. 

Around his walls were countless pictures of  the seventeen-year-old. That's why he allowed no one apart from Luke in his room. Luke was still, technically, underage. Luke always reassured Ashton that he didn't mind, but Ashton took no chances when it came to his favorite bunny. 

"I've just missed you all day, my bunny baby. Mmm you look so damn sexy," Ashton lost his train of thought. Luke wiggled his big bum against Ashton's crotch and beamed. The older man growled and held him still. 

"I missed you too!" His bright, blue eyes were sparkly. Ashton was like his dad in the sense that he had a blonde fetish. It was one of Luke's most attractive features. 

"Spend all my money for me?" Ashton teased and kissed Luke's lips repeatedly. Luke puckered his lips and kissed loudly because he was an innocent angel. 

"Not all, but a lot of it," Luke giggled and fluttered his lashes. He unfastened the belt on Ashton's maroon, silk robe. Then, he ran his hands up Ashton's hair-covered chest and tummy. Luke moaned softly. 

"You should've spent it all. I make it for you," Ashton touched Luke's ass and gave it a hard smack. Luke yelped and flushed. He loved to be used like a little doll. 

"Daddy, stop. I'm not the most important thing to worry about," Luke pulled a little pout. His nose scrunched a little. Ashton held his jaw. 

"Shut up. Don't lie," Ashton mumbled. Luke got all hard underneath his skirt. 

"Been waiting to be man handled all day," Luke whispered, almost too quiet. 

Ashton cooed. He pulled Luke's shirt off. Not only did Luke have his bellybutton pierced, but he also had cute little nipple piercings. The rings had hearts on the ends. They gave his nipples a pinker look. Ashton was the one who signed for them, of course. The older man grumbled and sucked on one of the sensitive cherries immediately. He bit down on the ring and tugged a little.

Luke gasped and rolled his hips forward. He put on a little show by arching his back. 

"Daddy!" Luke panted. He flushed all over and tried to wiggle to get more friction. Ashton pulled away and thumbed over the, now wet, nipples. 

"You wanna fuck? Hmmm?" Ashton rasped. His voice was always so deep when he was turned on. Luke could feel Ashton's huge hard-on against his own, which, was nothing in size comparison. 

Luke whimpered, "I wanna be ate..." he flushed and pointed to his bum. 

Ashton groaned. Luke's bunny ears started to fall, so he fixed them for him. 

"Lay on your tummy, peach. Cmon," Ashton smacked Luke's squishy bum again. Luke shimmied out of his plaid skirt, leaving him in just his g-string. The thong was unbelievable. Luke should've just went without it. His ass had all but swallowed the tight string. Ashton thought he'd die from a heart attack. 

One thing about Luke was that his ass was far better than any of the other bunnies, and Ashton was an ass man. Luke's was so round and plush that it needed it's own zip code. Ashton could use it as a pillow. Hell, he couldn't keep his hands away from it. Just the sight could get him hard. 

He spanked Luke nice and hard to get his globes all pink with his hand prints. Luke loved that. He wiggled his hips to make his bum shake a bit. 

Ashton moaned, while Luke giggled. 

Ashton spit on his thumb, then traced the pad of it down the string between Luke's cheeks. When he got to Luke's hole, he teasingly pushed against it. Luke gasped. His hot lips were smushed against the soft pillows. Pants and moans were already falling from his mouth. 

"Daddy, cmon. Eat me!" Luke pressed his bum back against Ashton until he felt his hard on. The younger boy gasped and immediately grinded his hips back. 

"Stop slut!" Ashton choked. He smacked Luke's thigh. Luke gulped. 

"S-Sorry daddy," Luke whimpered. Ashton slowly, finally peeled off Luke's tight thong. Marks were left all over his bum from the restraining fabric. Luke let out a sweet sigh of relief. 

Ashton massaged the big globes in his hand, caressing every hairless inch to the twink's body. 

"Raise it up for me," Ashton squeezed it. Luke quickly arched his back. Ashton moaned and spread Luke's cheeks. He licked over the pretty, pink hole. 

"Oh yes!" Luke tossed his head back. 

Ashton hummed in response. He licked repeatedly over the smooth entrance. Ashton could taste a little bit of cum still inside of Luke from the night before. He groaned and tried to pull him back even closer on his tongue. 

Luke writhed against Ashton's tongue. He panted, flushing even deeper. He was a mess. The other bunnies would definitely tease him later. 

"Ashy! God! Ashy!" Luke squeaked. He rubbed his little, hard cock against the mattress. 

"Every day you look more and more like a perfect pornstar," Ashton praised. Luke loved that. He whined in response. 

"Keep t-talking!" He whimpered. 

"You've got a fat ass. Such a perfect body. Big hips, big thighs, the best ass I've ever seen. I wanna fucking destroy you," He said it all before shoving his face back into Luke's plush cheeks and sucking on his rim. He touched the sensitive spot between his hole and his balls. Luke's whole body shook in pleasure as he let out a shocked noise. 

"Daddy! Daddy! I'm going to cum, daddy!" Luke purred and almost drooled at the sight if Ashton nearly suffocating in his ass. He looked at him over his shoulder and pouted, "Cmon. Want big cock!"

Ashton smirked and smacked Luke's bum. He took off his boxers before letting his tip catch on Luke's hole. 

"Oh shit. You're so warm, and I've got you all wet. Like a pretty girl, but better," Ashton hummed. Luke's eyes crossed in pleasure. He threw his bum back against Ashton to try and force him inside. 

Surprisingly, Luke's bunny ears were still on top of his head. His pixie nose and cheeks were perfectly rosy. His lips were wet and kissable, and he was spread out and ready. 

The millionaire boyfriend slowly pressed inside of Luke, for the sight had began to be too much for his aching cock. He gave Luke a second, and then he tugged his hair and fucked him so hard that the headboard slammed against the wall. 

Luke bit the pillow and laid pliant like a good boy. He kept moaning and praising Ashton for how good he felt. The thrusts were so powerful, that Luke got a little bit of friction on his cock with each one. 

Ashton's muscles flexed from his concentration. He kissed down Luke's arched spine and touched at the silky skin. 

"You're like silk. You're so beautiful. God, baby. Best I've ever fucking had," Ashton's head fell back. Luke preened and playfully grinded back against Ashton. That always made Ashton crazy. 

"Holy fuck, Lu. Don't fucking do that. You're already suffocatingly tight. Do you want me to cum early?" Ashton whined. Fucking whined. 

"Maybe..." Luke bit the pillow and continued to rock back against Ashton. His peachy bum hit the older man's hips with each thrust. Ashton groaned loudly. 

"Fucking cockslut. Hurry up and cum. I can't hold this. Oh my god," Ashton grit his teeth. His face was flushed, and he was quietly whining. Luke was happy only he could hear the sounds 

"Call me cockslut again, and I'll cum," he bit his lip and fluttered his lashes. 

"You're a cockslut. My whore. My bunny. Mine. Mine. My personal little playmate," Ashton bit his lip to keep quiet. 

Luke's eyes rolled back again. He spasmed and moaned like one of the girls. He was way better than any female bunny. He obediently kept grinding against Ashton to help him finish. 

"Cum for your pretty blonde bunny. I'm your gold-digging angel. Cum for me?" Luke teased and added another giggle. 

Ashton bucked his hips one last time and came inside of Luke's hole. Some of it dripped down his thighs. Ashton loved it. He admired the mess for a few minutes before cleaning it off his thighs. 

Luke fluttered his lashes and sucked his thumb. 

"Thank you, daddy," he winked and winced at the pain in his ass. 

"Thank you, bunny baby," he gave Luke a sugary kiss. They moved close to each other; Ashton pulled the duvet over them. He held Luke close to him because he was his most prized trophy. 

Luke talked to Ashton in a soft voice, filling him in on all of the Playboy gossip. 

"And yeah, so maybe for Christmas I could be the naughty Santa!" Luke rubbed Ashton's chest. Ashton loved listening to Luke. 

"Mmm of course, honey. Anything for my special boy," he praised. Ashton nuzzled Luke's curls and grinned.


End file.
